


Day 3 - Soft

by elizathecat



Series: Thorbruce Week 2019 [2]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Autistic Bruce Banner, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 05:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21386494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizathecat/pseuds/elizathecat
Summary: Bruce and Thor on a lazy, rainy evening.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor
Series: Thorbruce Week 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538995
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42
Collections: Thorbruce Week 2019





	Day 3 - Soft

**Author's Note:**

> It's literally just snuggling idk what else to tell you

It was a rainy Saturday evening and Bruce Banner was ecstatically happy. It was dim outside, the clouds wrapped like a blanket around the world, shutting out the sunlight and muffling all sound with heavy rain. He and Thor were wrapped in their own layer of blankets, lying in bed surrounded by plush pillows. They had started out on separate sides, in each other’s company while absorbed in their books, but had shuffled slowly towards each other over the course of the evening. 

Now they lay on their sides facing each other, bodies pressed tightly together. Bruce was tucked against Thor’s chest, his arms bent and pressed between them, his nose nudging at the hollow under Thor’s collar bone. Thor’s arms were wrapped tightly around him, a thumb running back and forth over the bumps of his ribcage. Bruce hummed happily, wiggling to feel the pressure of Thor’s arms and the various pillows surrounding their little nest. He squeezed an arm out from its pleasant confinement to pull their blankets slightly higher, sinking into the warmth, enveloped by softness on all sides.

“How?”

Bruce hummed questioningly, unsure if Thor had even spoken at all.

“How are you managing to bounce your leg while lying down?” Thor shifted back slightly to look at Bruce, smiling at his wonderfully rumpled state.

Bruce hadn’t been aware of it, but sure enough his leg was jiggling where it lay on top of Thor’s.

“It’s not a problem,” Thor hurried to clarify when it seemed Bruce would stop, one large warm hand moving to pat Bruce’s thigh, “it’s nice to feel you’re happy.”

Bruce’s heart felt like it was melting at the blunt acceptance and invitation to carry on and he beamed at Thor, squeezing his arms around his waist. He nudged their noses together and they both giggled, laughing with the same air trapped in the small space between them.

Thor wriggled closer again, the shifting of the mattress rolling them together, and rested his forehead against Bruce’s. “I am also very happy to be here,” he whispered, “even if I’m not redefining the limits of what should be physically possible to show it.”

“Oh shut up!” Bruce poked Thor in the side. He tucked himself back into his cozy little nest, hidden beneath blankets and wrapped in Thor’s arms. The dull sound of the rain hammering on the tiles above carried on, the room becoming darker as night fell. Bruce was still wiggling happily, prompting soft chuckles from Thor every now and then but the sound was a pleasant disruption.

Bruce was almost asleep when he felt Thor press a kiss to the top of his head and murmur into his hair. He wasn’t sure why Thor had called him a grasshopper, but he was too sleepy to find out.


End file.
